Path of fate: The rise of Kurai
by Hakuba
Summary: After the events of Path of Fate, a mysterious person has declared war on Elsword and his friends...with the help off an arch enemy, a person he thought dead and his friends, will Elsword survive the dangers that Fate has install for him? Second story to the Path of Fate trilogy...and sequel to the original path of fate
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword**

Path of Fate: The rise of Kurai

Prologue

"Sector 14 has an intruder; I repeat Sector 14 has an intruder."

The alarms flashed inside the guarded warehouse. Soldiers with guns ran towards the sector. The hall was dark, with bits of red flashing now and then.

"Everyone…spread out…find the intruder…"

From the camera room, there were two captains watching the incident.

"How is this possible? There shouldn't have been anyone in here…"

"Then the person must have been from inside the warehouse."

The two captains continued to watch as the men searched the sector of the warehouse. Suddenly there was a blur and a man screamed in terror. That camera died as the screaming disappeared.

"What in god's name was that?" asked one of the captains. Another blur appeared in another screen, and the camera died as well. Suddenly all the camera screens died, except for one. A lone figure stood in the middle of the frame. He easily stood over two meters with black armour from top to bottom. The gap where his eyes should be was replaced by two red dots. On his back was a giant great sword just as tall as himself.

"_I am one of nine children of darkness…" _The voice boomed through the speaker. "_I only want the death of one person…"_

"Who is this person?" one of the captains asked.

"_I have waited many years for him…and I wish for you to pass my message to him…"_

"Who is this person?"

"_He is your only hope of surviving against the Kurai…so pass my message to Elsword Sieghart…his time is coming…"_

Suddenly the camera shut down completely and all monitors were fuzzing.

"Who the devil is this Elsword person?" asked one of the captains.

"Remember the demon invasion?" someone said behind them.

The two captains turned to meet the face of their superior. "General."

They both saluted the General that had just come in. The general took off her hat and her long hair dropped down.

"Please…with this crisis…I would prefer it if you just call me Elesis."

* * *

**Yay! chapter one done...hope you enjoyed the prologue...please review **


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry this is late, but i got good news...MY EXAMS ARE OVER! So i can write and update stories more often...**

* * *

Path of Fate: The rise of Kurai

Chapter one

It was another busy day for Elsword Sieghart as he was cooking. A year has passed since Lowe had died and he last saw his friends Raven, Ara, Chung, Rena and Eve. He sighed as he remembered the time he just managed to save Elrios from a demon invasion. He was wearing his usual clothing of black modern clothes and gloves. Over his normal clothing he wore a blue apron. He flicked back his long red hair and wiped his brow as he carried the contents to the oven. Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Lento!" Elsword called out.

"Yeah…I got the door dad!" Lento shouted back. Lento was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt and a casual black jacket to go over it. He was a little bit shorter than his father, but he still had the same athletic build as his father. Lento ran down the stairs three at a time. As Lento was talking to the person outside, Aisha sleepily walked down the stairs, still in her PJs. She stretched and yawned before walking into the kitchen. Her long purple hair was in a mess and covered some of her vision.

"Morning daddy."

Aisha didn't know about the incident that happened a year ago. Aisha is actually Elsword's wife, but she had died one year ago because of him…before she died she used a spell to reincarnate herself into a little girl…but without her memories….Elsword pretended that she was his daughter, Aisha Sieghart…She still hadn't gotten her memories back, and it was a good thing she didn't. There was one time where Aisha had remembered a glimpse of her memory. Subconsciously, her magical powers had almost destroyed the house. It was lucky that Elsword had just put a sealing rune on her head before she did. Immediately afterwards she couldn't remember what she had done…Elsword had kept this secret from her, because if she knew she would burn…Elsword shook his head and turned around to face Aisha.

"Happy birthday Aisha." Elsword said.

Smiling cheerfully, Aisha tackled Elsword in a bear hug. Elsword patted Aisha's small head.

"Go get changed now…some friends are coming over."

Aisha nodded before running up the stairs. Elsword smiled. He heard footsteps behind him, as the turned around. Lento walked in and motioned for Elsword to follow him.

"Who is it?"

"New neighbours…they heard that Aisha was having her 10th birthday…so this is the first house they went to in the neighbourhood."

Elsword raised an eyebrow before following Lento to the door. A couple were standing outside. A blonde man in a expensive suit with a serious expression. The woman was tall an elegant, but wore casual clothing, clashing with the man's formal clothing.

"Hi, we just moved in next door. I believe your daughter is having a birthday today right? Her 10th…we just decided to meet with our neighbours, in fact you're the first house we met…" The woman said cheerfully.

Elsword smiled. "Nice to meet you…now you should drop your act…who are you really?"

The lady's smile faded as she raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Elsword sighed. "You know what I mean…firstly you just moved in and said this was the first house you visited, however you knew today was my daughters birthday…if this was the first house you visited you shouldn't now anything about it, especially since you just moved in…so let me ask again…who are you really?"

The couple looked surprised before stepping back.

"Elsword Sieghart, you're coming with us." The man said. "it's about the demon invasion from befo-"

The man was cut off as Elsword dashed forward and struck the man with his elbow, sending him flying back. Surprised the woman leapt back and reached towards her pocket.

"He's resisting, bring back up." She said.

Elsword dashed forward again and grabbed the phone, before smashing it in his hands. Suddenly there were black cars that drove around the corner and stopped at the house.

Men came streaming out from the houses in the street and from the cars.

"GET ON THE GROUND!" a man in with a mega phone. Smirking, Elsword walked towards the men pointing their guns at him.

"I MEAN IT! STAND DOWN OR WE'LL SHOOT!"

Suddenly, Elsword disappeared and re appeared in front of the man with the mega phone.

"I prefer it if you quiet down a bit…my daughter will be celebrating her birthday shortly."

Elsword was about to throw a punch, but suddenly Lento caught his arm.

"Dad…don't be violent in front of Aisha…"

Elsword turned around and saw the frightened figure of Aisha, staring at him. Sighing, Elsword relaxed and let his fist unclench. Out of the corner of his eye, a woman walked forward. Her slender figure was similar to someone, but Elsword couldn't remember who. Her long brown hair swept out, as she lifted her cap.

"Hello Elsword…sorry for the inconvenience…my name is Elesis…" The woman smiled brightly, as she offered her hand. Elsword willingly accepted the handshake.

"It's funny…I know someone else by that name as well…" Elsword said.

"Well, I'm sure she was just like me…"

"She was hot-headed, violent, liked to make lame jokes and not to mention likes to invade privacy…"

Elesis half heartily laughed, before letting Elsword's hand go.

"Please...we mean you no harm...we need you to look into somethings..."

Out of the corner of Elesis eye, she saw a little girl with purple hair tied into two childish pigtails.

"Aisha…you okay?" Elsword asked worryingly.

Aisha walked up to Elesis, staring at her with her curious eyes.

"Your name is Elesis?" she asked quietly.

Elesis smiled, before crouching so she was Aisha's height.

"Yes I am sweetheart? Are you the one they call Aisha?"

Aisha didn't answer, but instead ran behind Elsword and gripped his leg tightly.

"Daddy…it hurts…"

"What hurts Aisha?"

Aisha's gripped tightened against Elsword's leg.

"My head…it hurts…the name Elesis…I have heard it before…"

Elsword's eyes widened in surprise.

"Everyone get back!" Elsword shouted.

As he said that, he felt the wind picking up around them. The wind slowly started to increase as Aisha let go and held her head. Aisha started to scream loudly and the wind sent Elsword, Lento and Elesis reeling back. Cars started to be pushed back from the wind. Aisha crouched down. This could only mean one thing…Aisha's memories were awakening. Elsword splayed out his hands and a glowing red rune appeared. It grew larger until it was around Elsword's size. A shield rune. A rune that protects someone from any magic.

Slowly Elsword walked through the storm. Each step became more difficult as he got closer to Aisha. Suddenly Aisha started to float in the middle of the storm, unconscious. With his other hand, Elsword created another rune, except much smaller. He moved his hand towards her forehead and the rune disappeared into her head. As soon as it did, the wind disappeared and Aisha fell into Elsword's arms. Elsword turned around with Aisha in his hands and looked at the men and Elesis staring at him, their eyes widened. Elsword smiled.

"Well…let's not mention the name Elesis in front of Aisha…"


End file.
